Akulah
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Tapi, apa yang Naruto miliki dan aku tidak? Hatinya…


* * *

**Akulah**

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Tapi, apa yang Naruto miliki dan aku tidak? Hatinya… Kiba's POV. ONESHOT

**A **_**Naruto**_** fic, presented by **_**LIL-ECCHAN**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** KibaHina, NaruHina is MINE! –being punched-

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata.

**PAIRINGS:** KibaHinata, slight SasukeSakura, slight NarutoHinata, slight NarutoSakura.

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**LANGUAGE:** Indonesian

**WARNING:** OOC? Maybe… ONESHOT, KIBA'S POV.

* * *

Aku, dan Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan ke seluruh pelosok desa. Desa Konoha ini memang mempunyai banyak misteri, seperti gua di belakang gunung yang kalau ditelusuri, ada taman kecil dengan ayunan didalamnya. Dan Hinata yang perempuan ini, tentu saja senang sekali.

Kami berjalan kecil melewati taman desa, Hinata berhenti sejenak. "Kiba, main ayunan dulu, yuk!" sambil tersenyum, dia melirik satu-satunya ayunan di taman itu dengan semangat. Biasa, Hinata memang senang sekali bermain ayunan.

"Boleh." ujarku tersenyum. Aku memang tak bisa menolak ajakannya.

Dia melangkah dengan senyum, manis sekali. Aku cengar-cengir melihatnya.

Tapi.. tiba-tiba dia berhenti melangkah. Senyum yang tadi melekat di wajahnya sudah lepas, matanya menunjukkan ketakutan. Tubuhnya kaku, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ada apa ini?

"Hei, Hinata, ada a…" pandanganku memotong ucapanku. Yang aku lihat, Naruto dan Sakura, tertawa bersama-sama. Memang, kami pernah memergoki mereka sewaktu mereka hanya berdua di gunung, tapi ternyata itu hanya misi mencari kucing Nyonya pejabat desa. Kali ini, masa' mereka mendapat _misi tertawa bersama_?

Aku tahu, Hinata cemburu. Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku tidak perlu menanyakan _ada apa?_ padanya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, benih-benih air keluar dari matanya, lalu dia kabur.

Yang bisa kulakukan, hanyalah mengejarnya, aku tak bisa berteriak untuk memanggilnya, karena kalau aku melakukannya, Naruto dan Sakura akan mendengar teriakanku dan menghampiriku, lalu mereka bertanya _ada apa?_, dan mereka akan khawatir dan penasaran, _kenapa Hinata menangis?_ dan setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan.

Aku terus berlari, kehilangan jejaknya. Dimana dia? Kemana dia berlari? Kemana dia menghindari kenyataan?

Aku mencium baunya. Kalau saja Akamaru ada bersama kami, pasti aku tidak perlu serepot ini. Baunya.. bau minyak wangi bunga lavender yang khas darinya, membawaku ke gunung.

_Tik. Tik. _Basah? Kenapa dahiku basah? Gerimis? Hujan! Aku terus berlari, walaupun hujan menghalangi penglihatanku. Aaah! Sialan! Bau hujan melenyapkan bau minyak wangi Hinata! Kenapa selalu di saat genting seperti ini hujan selalu memusuhiku dengan membasahi permukaan tanah dengan gerimis, lalu hujan, lalu banjir—ah! Berlebihan. Tapi apa salahku pada hujan?

"HINATAAA!!" teriakku. Tak ada jawaban. Kemana dia?

"HINATAAA!!" teriakku lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban. Aku termenung.

Ah! Aku ingat! Gunung? Mungkin.. taman itu! Aku segera bergegas ke dalam gua yang diapit pohon-pohon besar, dan semak belukar yang memerlukan ketelitian, kejelian, dan kehati-hatian untuk melewatinya dengan selamat dan sedikit luka kecil.

Aku memasuki gua, perlahan, aku tidak perlu lagi berlari, di dalam gua ini hujan tak akan bisa membasahiku.

"Hh…"

Aku melangkah perlahan, mataku sudah bisa melihat ayunan, dan bunga-bunga yang basah karena hujan. Dan dirinya.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya, yang sedang duduk di ayunan, menatap awan yang membasahinya dengan air hujan. Termenung.

Dia melangkah ke tangga kecil dekat gua—aku tak tahu apa gunanya tangga kecil itu—, dan duduk. Dia menyilangkan tangannya, dan menunduk, melindungi air matanya dari air hujan agar tidak bercampur.

Aku mendekatinya, melepaskan jaketku—jaketku tidak basah, karena terbuat dari kulit—, dan memakaikannya padanya. Aku ikut duduk di sampingnya, menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan, termenung.

Hinata.. Hinata. Setelah Naruto kembali ke Konoha, kau jadi berubah. Setelah Naruto kembali, dia semakin dekat dengan Sakura, dan kau jadi mudah putus asa. Padahal, sebelum Naruto kembali, kau selalu berusaha, dengan alasan: Naruto. Kau yang dulu lebih baik. Kau yang dulu lebih kusuka—walaupun aku tetap menyukai dirimu yang sekarang—.

Aku menunggu lama sekali, tetap menunggumu walaupun aku tahu, kau tak mungkin membalas rasa sukaku ini. Kau menyukai Naruto, dan tak tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Dan bodohnya, aku ini pengecut, tak pernah berani mengutarakan perasaanku.

Tapi akulah yang selalu menemaninya, aku mengetahui dia lebih daripada Naruto mengetahuinya. Akulah yang selalu bersamanya. Hanya akulah yang tahu perasaannya pada Naruto. Akulah yang selalu berlatih bersamanya. Akulah yang selalu membuatnya tertawa. Akulah yang selalu menolongnya. Akulah yang selalu menungguinya di Rumah Sakit ketika dia sakit! Naruto, sekalipun tak pernah menjenguknya walaupun Hinata selalu menjenguknya ketika ia sakit! Dan, akulah yang menemaninya sekarang! Disaat dia menangis! Akulah yang memberikan jaketku untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya walaupun aku menggigil kedinginan! Akulah yang peduli padanya! Aku! Aku!

Tapi, apa yang Naruto miliki dan aku tidak? Hatinya…

Tapi tak mungkinkah dia berpaling padaku?

Tak mungkinkah dia membalas rasa sukaku?

Mungkin.

Tak ada yang tidak mungkin.

Manusia mudah berubah, apabila sudah dikekang waktu. Walaupun hanya sedikit yang tidak berubah.

Tapi apa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sukaku padanya?

Tidak.

Dialah yang selalu menjengukku pertama kali ketika aku dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Wajahnya lah yang terbayang olehku di kala tidur. Dialah yang selalu menjadi penyemangat dalam hidupku. Dialah perempuan paling manis, paling cantik yang pernah kutemui. Dan hanya demi dirinyalah aku sanggup melepaskan jaketku, dan memakaikannya padanya walaupun aku menggigil kedinginan!

Tapi.. butuhkah alasan? Butuhkan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Butuhkah alasan yang logis, dan masuk akal untuk mencintai seseorang?

Hei, cinta itu tidak masuk akal, Bung. Cinta itu.. abstrak. Cinta itu tak ada bentuknya. Bentuk hati bukanlah bentuk cinta, itu hanyalah pertanda. Dan cinta tidak selalu berwarna merah. Karena bagiku, cinta itu pelangi, pelangi yang menghiasi langit setelah hujan seperti sekarang ini.

Dan sekarang, dia sudah berhenti menangis dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan sayu. Dia lelah, dia lelah menangis. Dan dia tersenyum.

_Have I told you lately that I love you_?

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu! Aku mencintaimu!" teriakku. Spontan, Hinata kaget, dan tatapan mukanya sangat aneh, tidak biasanya dia terkejut.

Tunggu, aku berteriak? Haah? Aku 'kan tidak berniat untuk mengutarakannya sekarang! Kenapa tadi aku berteriak? Sekarang wajahku jadi merah padam seperti saat Hinata dekat dengan Naruto.

"Kiba…?"

"Err… Kau menyukai Naruto, 'kan? Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin.. mengatakannya…" aku membelakangi Hinata. Aku tahu, aku akan ditolaknya! Tapi kenapa juga aku mengutarakan perasaanku tadi?

"…" Hinata memelukku? Apa? HINATA MEMELUKKU?

"A—ke—kenapa…" wajahku tambah merah. Aduh…

"Bu—bukannya kau menyukai Naruto?"

"Iya, tapi sejak semenit yang lalu.. perasaanku padanya lenyap."

"…" diam seribu bahasa.

"…"

"Apa.. aku ini pelarian?" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, terkejut.

"Bukan! Bukan! Kau.. kaulah… Yang mengganti Naruto.. tapi.. kau bukan penggantinya… Sejak semenit yang lalu, aku juga bertanya begitu pada hatiku, dan memastikan kalau kau bukanlah pelarian."

"Sungguhkah?" aku masih membelakanginya.

"Erm. Kau bukanlah pelarian. Aku tahu, karena kita selalu bersama sejak dulu. Kau mampu merubahku." aku tersenyum girang, memeluknya, dan tertawa bersamanya.

Lalu, setelah beberapa saat, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi, seperti biasa, dia ingin bermain ayunan dulu. Kuturuti pintanya dengan senyum.

**.-:-.-:-.**

Iseng, aku bertanya pada Naruto, hubungan Naruto dan Sakura saat ini.

"Apa?! Kami bukan sepasang kekasih! Aku hanya menghiburnya yang sedang merindukan Sasuke… Erm.. sebenarnya, sejak aku hendak pergi dari Konoha, aku.. mulai menyukainya…" ujar Naruto malu-malu. Hah?

"Menyukai siapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Si Hyuuga itu…" Si Hyuuga? Hyuuga Neji? Tak mungkin dia menyukai sesama jenis walaupun memang, rambut Neji indah sekali. Hyuuga Hanabi? Bah! Hanabi sudah jadi milik Konohamaru, yang benar saja kalau Naruto mau merebutnya dari Konohamaru? Hyuuga Hiashi? Bisa-bisa aku dihajar olehnya kalau bertanya apakah dia menyukai Hyuuga Hiashi? Hyuuga Hizashi? Dia mau menikahi mayat? Hyuuga…

"BWAHAHAHAA!!" aku tertawa lantang. Kurang sopan, ya?

"Apa, sih! Memangnya salah kalau aku menyukai Hinata?"

"Bukan, bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Coba tebak."

"Hah?"

"Dia sudah jadi milikku!" aku berlari dengan tertawa lantang ke seluruh penjuru desa, dengan Naruto yang berlari mengikutiku, merasa kesal.

Naruto, Naruto. Patah hati lagi, ya? Sakura direbut Sasuke, dan Hinata diambil aku.

HAHAHAHA!!

* * *

Aah! KibaHina lagi.. -digebuk sama pengikut C2 Community NaruHina ecchan-. Tapi.. ecchan suka banget yang ini, dibaca berkali-kali bikin sedih... TTwTT Terinspirasi dari sebuah fanart, mau liat gambarnya? PM ecchan, nanti ecchan kasi :D

Layout friendster, Avi FFN, Avi Y!M, semuanya KibaHina! Yaampun... Salahin Kazuki, karena dia Kiba-nya. :P

Oya, maaf kalo disini Naru jadi korban TT,TT

* * *

_Mind to review?_

* * *


End file.
